The present invention relates to a vehicle sunroof structure having lid sliding rails for guiding a sunroof lid and shade sliding rails for guiding a sunshade.
Hitherto, there is known such a kind of the sunroof structure having a pair of left and right frame portions respectively extending forwardly and rearwardly on left and right peripheral edge portions of a roof opening. Lid sliding rails for guiding the sunroof lid are respectively formed in left and right outer parts of each of frame portions. Shade sliding rails for guiding the sunroof lid are respectively formed in left and right inner parts of each of the frame portions (see Patent Document 1 (to be described later)). A drain groove is also formed in each of the frame portions. The lid sliding rail, the shade sliding rail, and the drain groove are integrally formed in each of the frame portions.
The sunroof lid engages with a drive member, which is guided by the lid sliding rail and moves in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle, in a predetermined zone of the rail. A movement of the engaged drive member causes the sunroof lid to open and close the roof opening.
[Patent Document 1]
The Examined Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. Hei2-35536 also is formed with a lid and shade sliding rail.
Meanwhile, in this sunroof structure, the lid sliding rail and the shade sliding rail are integrally formed. Thus, moving loci of the drive member and the shade respectively moved by the sliding rails are nearly the same.
Incidentally and preferably, the drive member follows a locus of which radius of a curvature varies according to an engagement state between the drive member and the sunroof lid. Especially, in the case that the sunroof lid is divided into front and rear sunroof lid portions, which are separately driven, it is necessary to configure the sunroof structure so that the drive member follows the locus of which radii or centers of the curvature respectively corresponding to an engaging zone, in which the drive member engages with the front sunroof lid portion, and another engaging zone, in which the drive member engages with the rear sunroof lid portion, differ from each other.
Further, because the sunshade is operated by a passenger, it is preferable that a force for performing a moving operation of the sunshade is almost constant in forward and rearward directions, and that the sunshade follows the locus of which radius of the curvature is nearly constant in both forward and rearward directions.
However, in the aforementioned sunroof structure, the sliding rails are integrally formed. Thus, the radii of the curvature of the sliding rails cannot individually be set. Therefore, the vehicle sunroof structure has a problem in that the vehicle sunroof structure cannot meet all the aforementioned requirements.
Moreover, the sunroof lid should be provided in such a way as to be integral with a roof panel by simultaneously closing the roof opening of the vehicle. Furthermore, it is necessary to provide the sunshade in such a manner as to cause a sense of unity (i.e., feeling like one component). However, in the sunroof structure, the sliding rails are integrally formed. This constrains an arrangement state of the sunroof lid and the sunshade. Therefore, the sunroof structure has the problem in that the flexibility in forming the exterior and interior of the vehicle is limited so as to provide the sunroof lid and the sunshade in the vehicle in such a way as not to impair the exterior and interior of the roof and surroundings thereof, as described above. Furthermore, an unused space is created between the roof panel and the roof trim, resulting in the inconvenience that a large living space for occupants cannot be ensured.